All Tangled Up In Family's Embrace
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When bullies chase Chelsea into the woods, she's rescued by two plant aliens and is frightened. Can they convince her that she and her little brother Matthew have nothing to fear from them? Read on!


**A story that occurred to me one day. Part of it was inspired by the movie "The Jungle Book".**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chelsea, Matthew, Rachel, and Bianca. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action and "The Jungle Book" belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**All Tangled Up In Family's Embrace**

Chelsea ran as some mean girls ran after her, shouting out mean names and calling her worthless. She was also running because they were trying to beat her up. Although she would have probably fought them back with the new defensive moves Rachel had taught her, she had promised her aunt never to use them unless she had no other option, like if she was cornered.

Right now, she quickly ran into the woods, stopping for a moment behind a tree and looking around. A foul smell came from nearby and she saw it was a swamp. Getting an idea, she quickly climbed into one of the trees that had roots growing in the swamp. She had just made it in the leafy branches when the bullies came within sight, stopping as they searched for her. Chelsea hung on to the branches as she watched them. Suddenly, she heard one girl cry out as she fell in the swamp and quickly got out.

"You pushed me!" said the girl to another girl.

"No, I didn't!" said the other girl.

Suddenly, roots began moving like crazy, whipping about here and there and landing on the ground with loud snapping sounds. The bullies ran off, scared and screaming loudly. Chelsea shook her head and rubbed her eyes, opening them and squinting, but the roots had disappeared. Shrugging, she climbed down and looked around. "Well, at least I'm not far from home. Mom and Dad must be worried sick about me," she said to herself.

She started walking but heard something behind her and whirled around, but nothing was there. Now getting scared, she backed up, looking around before she decided to turn around and run as fast as she could.

But a vine suddenly shot up near her feet and tripped her and two vines grabbed her arms. Screaming, Chelsea wrenched her arms free and kept running, but the vines and roots kept coming, scaring the young fourteen-year-old to the point of tears.

"DADDY! HELP!" she screamed loudly, hoping Water Hazard was nearby and heard her, but then a vine quickly came up and wrapped around her waist, stopping her cold and more vines quickly surrounded her, tying her up so that she couldn't escape and two vines covered her mouth to stop her screams.

She then heard grunting and saw a wall of vines come around her, trapping her in a dark cocoon. She let out a muffled scream as tears began flowing freely down her face as she struggled to get free.

Suddenly, the cocoon vanished and she was released and to her surprise, she was outside the Grant Mansion. "Pretty cool, huh, Chelsea?" asked a nasally voice.

The young teen turned and her eyes widened as she saw two figures behind her. One was green, with red and yellow coloring on his head and with muscles like a bodybuilder and the other looked like a tree with a giant egg for a head. She screamed and ran like mad, especially when vines shot out of the ground near her, trying to catch her.

"Chelsea!" called a voice, but she didn't stop running, opening the door of the Mansion and slamming it closed, running upstairs, hoping to find her father.

"DADDY!" she called out again, catching her foot on a stair and falling down, but something caught her and prevented her from face-planting on the stairs.

"I've got her," said the same voice she heard outside the first time.

"Don't let her escape," said the second voice as the vines holding Chelsea turned her around to face her captors, the same ones who had been outside. She began whimpering as she started trembling and fresh tears flowed down her face.

"Hey, easy, Chelsea. Come on, don't cry," said the green monster, kneeling beside her and reaching a hand to her. Her eyes grew wide and she flinched, but he gently cupped her cheek, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb.

"She's terrified, Swampfire, and it's not only because of those bullies," said the tree one.

"Yeah," said the other one. "Come on. Let's see if we can calm her down."

The vines, which were coming from Swampfire's back, loosened a little on the teenager to where they weren't hurting her, but prevented her from escaping as he picked her up and carried her to his and Ultimate Swampfire's room. Chelsea's trembling increased when they closed the door and she was gently released, but she collapsed to the floor and began backing away as the vines came after her. Then she was trapped against the wall and one vine wrapped around her ankle and lifted her upside down. She yelped as she squirmed, but it held firm as she was dangled over the two monsters, who were half-sitting, half-laying down on the bed, watching her.

"Chelsea, calm down," said the tree one as she was lowered closer to them. Feeling trapped, she tried punching at them, but was too high up for her punches to connect. Her captors chuckled in amusement.

"Aw, come on, kiddo. Is that any way to greet your uncles?" asked the green one.

That made Chelsea stop cold as her eyes widened in shock. "That's right, kiddo," said the tree one, smiling. "We're good friends with your father."

The girl then felt herself lowered a bit more until the green alien sat up more and placed his hands on her underarms, supporting her as the vine let her go and she was laying between both of them. She still looked frightened.

"I-If you are f-friends of m-my d-dad, who…who are you?" she asked, still trembling.

"Swampfire," said the one who had caught her from falling on the stairs. "And this is my older brother, Ultimate Swampfire."

Ultimate Swampfire smiled. "Don't be afraid, kiddo," he said. "Your dad called us because one of the teachers at the school called him and told him you were being chased by those bullies and he called us to rescue you as he was in the middle of a mission."

She was still a bit scared, but she did calm down a little as Swampfire set her down beside him and put an arm around her comfortingly as one of his vines gently wiped away her tears and Ultimate Swampfire began gently stroking her head with one hand. Chelsea couldn't help it as she began to calm down a bit more as the soothing gestures were making her a bit drowsy.

"There," said Swampfire soothingly, kissing her forehead affectionately. "We won't hurt you, kiddo."

She looked at him. "Are you guys really my uncles?" she asked them.

They chuckled. "We sure are, kiddo," said Ultimate Swampfire. "But if you need more convincing…,"

Chelsea giggled as Swampfire tickled her neck with his hand and he then gently pushed her to sit up, tickling her shoulder blades with his hands. She laughed a bit harder.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehahahahahahahaha! That tickles!" she giggled out.

"But not enough to hear your cute laugh," said Swampfire teasingly. "I think we need to try her ultimate tickle spots, brother."

"I agree," said Ultimate Swampfire as he gently grabbed Chelsea's ankles and gently tugged her feet to him. "You get her stomach. I'll get her calves."

Chelsea opened her mouth to protest, but the two Methanosians were quicker and she squealed when they tickled her tickle spots. Swampfire was tickling her stomach with both hands while one of his vines tickled her belly button while Ultimate Swampfire tickled her calves with both his hands and two vines. She squirmed to get free, but they had her trapped.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chelsea laughed out, squirming harder to get free, but couldn't.

"There's that cute laugh!" Swampfire singsonged teasingly. "I knew it was hiding in there somewhere."

Matthew heard his big sister laughing and quickly opened to door, seeing her trapped in a mess of vines as these two monsters were tickling her. He grew a bit scared, but then remembered his daddy was brave and so puffed out his chest and charged in.

"I'm coming, Chelsea!" he cried out, startling the two plant aliens, but Ultimate Swampfire quickly turned and grabbed the boy as he jumped up on the bed, wrapping his arms around the four-year-old boy, who struggled. "Let go! Let go of my sister!" he said.

"So this is the little scoundrel Water Hazard said was his son," said Ultimate Swampfire, chuckling. "Think he's as ticklish as his sister, Swampfire?"

"Only one way to find out," said the younger Methanosian as he let Chelsea up from the tickle torture, but still held her in his lap.

Matthew squirmed, but then started laughing as he felt strong fingers tickle his sides and then he was on his back laughing as Ultimate Swampfire began tickling his stomach. "My, my. Listen to that big laugh," said the older Methanosian with a smile.

"Indeed," Swampfire laughed as he reached over and tickled Matthew's neck, making the boy squeal a little and scrunch up his neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the small boy giggled out before the tickle torture stopped, but then both Chelsea and Matthew found themselves flat on their backs as Ultimate Swampfire and Swampfire leaned over them respectively.

"Did you think it was over?" Ultimate Swampfire teased before he blew a raspberry into Chelsea's stomach, making her squeal as she tried to push him away, but he kept blowing more raspberries into her stomach. "Cootchie cootchie coo," he cooed at his niece as she laughed harder.

Swampfire was laughing as he blew raspberries into Matthew's stomach and the little boy was laughing and squirming. "Such a little wiggle worm," he teased his nephew as he kept blowing raspberries into his stomach, listening to Matthew squeal.

Finally, both Methanosians saw the children had had enough and stopped, picking them up and cradling them in their arms. Chelsea rested her head on Ultimate Swampfire's shoulder and snuggled into his hug, not afraid anymore, making him chuckle as he stroked her head soothingly. "Doing better, kiddo?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Ultimate Swampfire," she said to him.

He chuckled. "Anytime, kiddo."

"You and Matthew can always count on us," said Swampfire, who was smiling at them, especially at Matthew, who had snuggled into his uncle's hug and had fallen asleep. The green Methanosian looked at the time. "Whoops. Sorry, Chelsea, but it's your bedtime, kiddo."

She didn't argue as she was a bit tired. "Can you…come tuck us in?" she asked hesitantly.

Both of them smiled and nodded. Chelsea went off to get ready for bed while Swampfire took Matthew to his room, chuckling when he saw the walls decorated with rocket ships and a night sky. He then tucked the boy in bed and noticed the nightlight by the door and turned it on, smiling as he carefully closed the door and went to Chelsea's room, where Ultimate Swampfire had just set her down in her bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead affectionately as he said good night to her and she said the same. The brothers hugged each other in brotherly affection before Swampfire went in to see Chelsea.

"Well, what do you think about having two uncles who are plants?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I think it's cool," she admitted as he tucked her in, giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Uncle Swampfire."

"Good night, Chelsea," he said, smiling fondly. "My little niece."

She smiled and fell asleep as he gently closed her door after turning on her nightlight.

* * *

An hour later, Water Hazard came home, as did Bianca. Both were tired and saw Swampfire coming down the stairs. "Is Chelsea okay?" asked Bianca.

Swampfire smiled. "She and Matthew are fine, Bianca," he said. "Ultimate Swampfire and I just tucked them in bed an hour ago."

Water Hazard smiled. "I'm guessing you got both of them to not be afraid of you and your brother?" he asked.

The Methanosian smiled. "Yup, we did," he said. "They're good kids."

"Thanks," said Bianca, smiling before turning to Water Hazard, who smiled back at her as they kissed.

Meanwhile, Chelsea and Matthew dreamed peacefully, smiling in their sleep as they thought about their wonderful family, especially their new, fun-loving uncles.

* * *

**Well, there you all go. Also, bit of a spoiler: XLR8 and Fasttrack will be the next two aliens to find love! Who will they fall in love with? Stay tuned for those stories coming soon.  
**

**Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
